Queues are software and hardware constructs that may be used to regulate the operation of a vast array of applications. Many applications operate on a message basis and may store items in a queue for processing. Such applications may be extensible by having multiple processors that may process individual messages. In order to increase capacity, additional processors may be used to process more messages in parallel.